Not an Ordinary Mission
by DuchessOfMaddness
Summary: Chris was sent on a mission. The mission is capture and return a man named Ryder Quinton. Ryder is a super genius and plans to destroy the world and make it a better world. (of course). But it seems that it is not that simple and Chris is infected with this man's 'new experiment'. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Backstory

Summary: Chris was sent on a mission. The mission is capture and return a man named Ryder Quinton. Ryder is a super genius and plans to destroy the world and make it a better world. (of course). But it seems that it is not that simple and Chris is infected with this man's 'new experiment'. Rated M for violence and language.

I thought of this story after reading Biohazard Marhawa Desire. I loved the story, I laughed and cried. I see how Resident Evil 6 was started now. Merah is from Resident Evil, Biohazard Marhawa Desire. BTW Some of these facts are WRONG. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy the story.

Chris was sitting in his office when his iphone started to ring. He finished writing the last word to his report before he picked it up. "Chris Redfield," He answered. It was his boss, he sighed a little. He loved his job but he had been doing it forever and was getting a little tired of listening to the same young asshole. For god sake he was 40 and was taking orders from a 20 year old. The young man said that he was put on a capture and return mission with the Bravo Team as back-up. "Sir, to capture one man doesn't need to be done with fifteen men. Send one agent-" His boss cut him off. "Redfield! Do you not trust my actions!" Chris rolled his eyes, he had been doing this a lot longer than this stupid fuck. "No, sir. Sorry." The man on the other line paused before he started again," Good. I'll send the rest of the report to your office. You leave tomorrow night." He sounded like he was finished so Chris went to hang up. "Wait Chris," He put the phone back to his ear, closing his eyes and swallowing down the frustration, "A woman wanted to be transferred for this mission. Sheva Almor I think. She is suppose to arrive today." Chris smiled and told him he was glad to hear it and slammed the phone on the table. He was secretly hoping the asshole didn't hang up first and heard the slam.

The screen crack on the desk. "Fuck. Well shit happens" Chris said in disappointment and put the phone back where he had first grabbed it and went back to typing his report. Just in minutes one of his men, Carter Jackson, handed him the report and just walked off before Chris could say thanks.

About two hours there was a knock and then the door cracked open. Sheva walked in and she sees Chris with glasses on reading the report. She giggled a little. He looked up and smiled at her, he set his glasses down on the desk. "Holy shit. What happen to your phone?" She laughed as she looked at the crack iphone. Chris leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Actually it just happened. Hit it against the desk too hard." They both laughed.

She sat down on the desk and looked Chris's eyes. "What makes you wanna be in this mission?" Chris asked making the directed eye contact back. She hesitated before answering, it was sort of a pity look that she stared. "Word got around that you don't have a partner." She looked down.

Sheva knew when Chris was thirty-three he had a mission at Spencer's mansion and he lost Jill. He had no partner for three years. He was in so much pain when he lost Jill, they had been together forever, he didn't want to believe that she was gone and believed that she wasn't for the three years that she had been gone. He never lost hope but it was in the back of his mind. Then he got sent to Africa because of a new bioterrorism was shown to be there, that is where he met Sheva. Right after they met each other he saw a clue that Jill was still alive but he hide it from Sheva because it was too good to be true. They went through together and later he had told her what happened to Jill and she realized on the inside he was in a lot of pain. But when it came to fighting Wesker, his other lost friend, they found Jill but she was being control and they had to fight too. Sheva thought that he had been through too much at that point but he never gave up. Chris saved Jill and she was alive. They went on to kill Wesker and finished the mission. Chris had went back to North America with Jill and he had to find another partner because Jill's partner was Parker. Chris went to a training camp in the military and looked at their very best soldiers. He found an expert marksman, pyrotechnics, and driver. Piers Nivans. A year had passed and they found another partner. Chris was the only BSAA agent to have two partners. Merah Biji. It was him, Piers, and Merah and they were happy, they worked well together. Then another year passed and Merah was killed saving Piers from a B.O.W. Piers was the one who took it the worst and his whole personality changed. He became a hard ass. Chris will never forget when he looked back and saw Piers trying to keep her alive. He had lost another partner. Another year. The next mission they had gave Chris amnesia and the loss of his whole team and had vanished for six months before Piers had found him. That's when he went on the mission in China. He lost his team but still had Piers. Then Piers infected himself to save Chris. Chris wanted both of them to escape but Piers knew that he wasn't going to make it and he didn't to lose control of his mind and kill Chris. He pushed Chris into the escape pod and let Chris escape safely.

Then he sits here now. A year after Piers death. He had a whole new team but no partner. Sheva couldn't even fathom the pain that Chris was going through. Not to mention Jessica who had turned against him which happened before Chris met Sheva. He had been through so much and he is still sane. Well so it looked. She wanted to know what he was feeling like and she wished she could help him. She was here for him because his only two partners alive were her and Jill. Jill had a partner but wished she was Chris's partner she asked and he refused. Chris couldn't reject Sheva because she flew all the way in from Africa and left Josh.

"Well I won't let you come." Chris suddenly said. Sheva was shocked, "But- I came all the way here for you. To help you Chris. Why don't you want help so badly?" She almost started to shout. "What makes you think I can't handle my own?" Chris had turned it around on her. "I do but you have to let someone get your back! You may be strong but you're not that strong!" Chris sat up in his chair and placed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"I see you grew your hair out." He said as he reached over and grabbed her hair. It was a long brown hair that was pinned in a ponytail. It was longer than Jill's ponytail. "I guess four years is a long time. You grew up." He stated. "You have too." She said giving him a light punch to the stomach. Sheva was glad that he had changed the subject or he might have got made and made some fancy call to get her flown back to Africa. "Chris I hope you know I'm here to stay." He nodded. "Let me show you my team." Chris gave a soft smile.

They both walked over to the training room where she saw five men working out all while talking to each other and laughing. "Line up men!" Chris called. All the men stopped and hurried to line up before Chris. When they were all lined up Chris started, "This is Sheva Almor from Africa. She is-" Sheva had stepped forward, "His new partner." The emotionally bruised man was shocked and so were all the men in the room. She looked back and smiled at Chris. "Remember Chris, I'm here to stay." Chris looked unsure about nodding. "This is the new Alfa Team since this year. First we have Carter Jackson my pyrotechnic, Gordon Rogers, Riley Harris my marksman, Zack Young, and Braxton Griffin." She smiled at all of them, "I'll be happy to be working with all of you."

Chris told Sheva that he was going home but asked if she had a hotel booked yet or if she wanted to stay with him for the night. She told him that she had already bought an apartment to clarify more that she was not leaving. He left. She stayed to go snoop around the place, mostly just Chris's office. When she walked into Chris's office the first thing she was going to look at were the pictures on the walls and his desk.

The few on his desk were him and Jill and then him and Claire his sister. Another one was when he was very young and he was standing next to Barry, Rebecca, and Jill, this was a S.T.A.R.S photo. She saw none of him and Piers or even her. The ones on the wall were just trophies and some important people he had met. Next was his computer. She sat down on his chair and logged on his computer, thank god he didn't have password. She looked through his pictures, none of personal photo just crime scene and viruses. After a few more minutes of looking she found nothing so she stopped. Then she decided to look in his draws. First draw farthest to the left, Nothing but reports. Second draw had more reports and even the last draw had even more reports. She started to check the other draws on the other side. First draw had letters, she picked one up. Of course business letters. Second drawer was medals. She was surprised at how many medals he had. The third draw though was locked._ These must be his personal things_ she said to herself. Suddenly she heard the door open, not getting the chance to see who it was she hide under the desk. She heard two men talking. She was so relieved that it wasn't Chris. She peeked over and saw Zack and Braxton. _What were they doing here_? They both had their guns out and look as if they were also looking for something but obviously not the same thing. She knew they would find out she was in there one way or another. _If they start shooting Chris will wonder what happened and look at the security cameras. _She came out from out under the desk. They pointed their guns. Zack was shuttering but Braxton was sturdy. She smiled.

They quickly put their guns down, "So sorry." They both looked seriously scared. "It's fine." Sheva said trying to seem less scary. "What are you two doing in here?" She asked. Braxton looked at Zack, "Well.. we saw something in here just moving around with the light off." Sheva realized that she never turned the light on. "We figured we would check it out. I thought you were a villain. I..I..I mean enemy." Zack stuttered. Braxton hit him in the arm and glared at him. "Well no 'villain' here." She laughed. Braxton looked straight into her eyes a bit intimidating, "What were you doing in here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She gave him a small grin, "Chris told me to get him the report for tomorrow." Braxton didn't buy it, "With the lights off? For about twenty-minutes?" Sheva looked really surprised.

"You caught me. Don't tell Chris. There is no point hiding it. I was snooping." They both looked really surprised. "Do any of you have a key to this lock?" They shook their head 'no'. Zack went over to the lock. He examined it for about two minutes before he grabbed something out of his pocket. Sheva was shocked that one of the soldiers kept a picklock on hand. Prepared men. She heard the click and he opened the drawer. "Just don't tell the Captain I did that." He smiled. She nodded. Looking inside the drawer she saw photos. She picked them out. Going through them she saw a ton of Piers and Chris together. Then some of Merah and Piers. The Chris and Merah. Sheva saw the photos they took in Africa once their mission was over. Some were just of Jill.

"Who was the man with the dark woman?" Zack and Braxton asked right behind her shoulders looking over at the photos also. "They looked like a couple. Probably friends with the Captain." Sheva stopped and looked at the group photo of Chris, Piers, and Merah. They all looked so happy. "Wait they both have the BSAA emblem." Zack pointed out, "Who are they?" Sheva ignored the question and kept looking through the photos. One picture was of last years Alfa Team, Piers looked so different. The photo just looked professional but the next photo was the same people but a funny-pose one. The team did funny faces and Chris had his arm around Piers who still wasn't smiling. "That's the last Alfa Team." Braxton said a loud quietly, "So that was Piers Nivans. I heard from last year Bravo team that the A.T.L never smiled." Sheva put the photos back in the drawer. Zack bent over and lock the drawer again. She sat back down in the chair. "The A.T.L had lost a dear friend, the darker girl." They both nodded, "Then two years after that Piers died. They knew her for a year." Braxton explained.

Sheva got up, "Well, that's enough snooping. Let's go get some sleep and be ready for our mission." She smiled and started to leave. Braxton and Zack made sure she left before they went back into the office.

"I see why Chris doesn't want anymore partners." Zack said as he started opening the drawer again. He took a photo that had Piers and Merah. "Why?" Braxton asked, "Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want anymore of his partners to die. He probably blames himself and he'll most likely go through that pain again and he knows that he can't take anymore before he loses it." He closed the drawer once more. "Why that photo?" Braxton asked, "Because they both look happy and alive. Just incase the captain loses his shit, this will bring him back." Zack looked down at the photo, "I hope it works." They both left.


	2. The Mission Starts

Morning came too quickly for Chris, he would feel better if Sheva wasn't there. He wished she had never came here to help him, he didn't want to picture what could happen to her. Chris felt like everyone that goes near him gets hurt or dies because of him. If only he could protect them the same way they had protected them. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head, he didn't ever wanted to think about it but it was always in the back of his mind.

Chris looking over at the clock, 6:30, he ran his hands over his face and his hair. He got up and walked to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. Before he left he went over to his dresser and opened the first drawer, the drawer contained lots of guns. He only two of them, they were handguns. One had a name carved in it, Piers Nivans. The gun was Colt Combat Elite. The second gun had the name Merah Biji. This gun was a Glock 30S. Chris kept their handguns because it made him feel like they were still in battle with him, still fighting by his side. He finally left and straight to the BSAA agency.

Sheva was already there waiting for Chris, she was talking to Riley in the training room. Riley asked all these questions about Chris. Sheva barely knew any of them, she also realized that Chris wasn't close to this team at all. His past really had took a toll on him. Chris enter the training room, all the men rushed and got in a line, Sheva casually walked next to Chris. Chris started off by telling the men about the mission and how they were going to go about it. Sheva smiled, she knew that Chris had been doing this for a long long time and it was like a routine to him. While Chris was talking Sheva was dozing off because she already read the mission twice and she also had been doing this a while too. She was just staring blankly look at Chris. A little while later Chris and Sheva walked into his office.

"I like these pictures. When was the last time you saw your sister?" She asked Chris, he looked at her confused. "Last month." He said as he sat down in his chair and opened his right first drawer and grabbed the missions report.

"You know what's weird." Chris said examining the report, "We don't even know what this man looks like.. All we know is his name is Ryder Quinton and where he lives." Chris laughed a little, "We don't even know why he's wanted by the BSAA other than he's a bioterrorist." Sheva started to also wonder about the case, like how come the boss wasn't giving them more information.

"Do you think they're hiding it from us?" Chris nodded as he put the papers down. "Maybe that's why they're sending Alfa and Bravo because they don't know what to expect and they're taking careful precautions." Sheva tried to convince herself and Chris. Chris shook his head, "No way, the boss is hiding it. He knows what we're going to find but he probably thinks that I would say no if it was too dangerous." Chris explained as he placed his elbows on the table trying to think. "Or he is just a complete dumbass and actually doesn't know what we're going against and wants to send the most expendable people to find what's out there." Sheva laughed as she sat on the edge of the desk next to Chris. They both looked at each other.

The door opened and in walked in Jill as she saw Chris her eyes looked relieved. "Chris." She said as she walked on the other side of Chris. "I thought you were already on your mission." Jill explained, "Before you go, I had to give you these papers before you left. Once I found them I thought they involved your mission." She handed him a few papers. He quickly read them, and handed them to Sheva. "Where did you find these?" Chris asked. "Me and Parker found them in my office, it was Raymond. We thought it was just a random virus to make us worry. Then I thought of your mission that you told me about last night, how you didn't even know why this guy Ryder was a bioterrorist. This could be the virus he is making." Jill explained out of breath.

"Doesn't sound that serious." Sheva said, "This virus is actually pretty stupid. All it does is make you hallucinate." Sheva stood up and placed the papers on the desk. "What do you think Chris?" Sheva asked putting her hands on his shoulders. Chris looked back at the papers, he thought about it for a second. "But what does it make them hallucinate. I predict that it makes them hallucinate destroying things and people." Jill and Sheva nodded as it made sense. "Is this all Raymond gave you? Did you see him?" Jill shook her head. "That's all I got. I really wonder why he still helps us after he left." Jill looked up at the ceiling thinking about all the times Raymond had helped and all the times he been against them. "Well thanks Jill." Chris smiled at her and she gave a smile back. Sheva loved how they looked at each other but it also made her jealous.

Jill stayed for the rest of the time before they started to leave for their mission, she wished them luck and was on her way back to Parker. All the team was getting geared up as Chris explained to Sheva how they did things here. They both got geared up and waited, ready, to get on the helicopter with the rest of the team. When the helicopter arrived, Sheva felt a little nervous. Probably because she was in America and knew that Josh didn't have her back. She was so lucky that she had Josh and that he was still around.

When the helicopter landed it was on a far off hill from where they needed to be. When they sneaked up to the top of the and laid down on the ground to surveillance the area. It was a nice little neighborhood. But some how this neighborhood was different, there were no people outside and it was mourning. Most of the team didn't it weird but Chris and Sheva thought it was strange for a nice little neighborhood to have no kids playing outside when it was such a beautiful day outside. They know that the place wasn't evacuated so that there was no panic and Ryder didn't know that they were coming to get him. They all started to get up and sneak up to Ryders' house.

They were about three houses down from Ryders' house when they saw this one person walk out into the street, the whole team froze in their hidden places where they knew the person in the road couldn't see them. Another person walked up to the person in the road, of course they couldn't see their faces, they were in black leather jackets with their hoods over their faces. Chris watched them closely. _No way he knows we are here,_ Chris panicked in his head. The first one looked directly where Chris was. Chris was hiding behind a car, and he was peeking over at them, except he stopped when it looked like the one saw him. _How did he see me? No, no way. _Chris looked back at them again, still one looked directly where his distraction was and then the second one looked over where Chris was. Chris convinced himself that he was just being paranoid.

It was totally silent in the street. Sheva realized the people in the street had no weapons that they could see but she suspected the worst. She also noticed that it looked like they were looking in Chris's direction.

"Captain, shouldn't go in?" Gordon whispered to Chris behind the car. Chris gave the 'move forward' signal. All them men including Sheva and Chris stood up and approached the two in the road. As they moved forward Chris could see that the first that walked in the road was a female sense the jeans she had on were obviously woman jeans but the person next to her was a man wearing man jeans. "Who are you? Take down your hoods and put your hands up!" Chris ordered. Everyone on the team had their guns pointed at the two. At first the two just keep looking at Chris, he felt as though they could see him through their hoods. They just stood there, then they looked at each other. The man put his hands on his knees and fell on his ass. The girl lightly sat on the man's shoulder. They both took something out of their pockets. "If you move one more time, we will shoot." Chris informed the two who just sat there in silence. They were both looking down so it looked as if the whole hood was covering their face. They held a little black box in their hands, frozen. Suddenly the man threw the box into the air where the girl caught as she dropped her box into his hand. The two repeated this action. They were juggling the boxes? The whole team was confused.

"I won't warn you again!" Chris was getting seriously mad. The two stopped, and the girl lifted her arm up and pointed at Braxton. She stood up and walked closer to Braxton, it was like the whole team was frozen and they couldn't shoot. More like they didn't want to because they wanted to see what would happen. Chris shot at the girl with his machine gun. It looked like he had hit her but the man had pushed the gun slightly off and he shot Braxton. The rest of the team started to shoot and Braxton rolled out of the way. Somehow they kept missing the two. Either they were really fast or they were actually missing. Turns out they were just really fast. In about thirty seconds they had knocked the whole team on their asses. The man and girl went and stept on Chris's chest and clicked both of their black boxes and the lid flipped open. He got a blurry glimpse of their faces as they bent over and clicked the button in the box.

The houses to the the team's left and right blew up and chunks of the house flew all over the place. The two were gone, almost as if they vanished.


	3. All Gone Wrong

Sheva was lying on the ground with rubble, from the houses, covered over her. She pushed all the rubble off of her and quickly stood to her feet. She searched around, she saw the rest of the team just also starting to get up but she didn't see Chris. She started to move around the rubble to find him. "Chris!" She called frantically. "I'm fine Sheva." Chris called back. She ran as fast she could to get over to him. He looked pretty beat, covered in dirt. Chris was just sitting on the ground holding his head as he thought of what he saw.

Chris had seen their faces because they wanted him to see their faces. He didn't believe a second of what he saw, it was too unreal to believe. "Are you okay?" Sheva asked as she got down next to him. "Yeah I'm good. Just a little shocked about what just happened." Chris started to get up, Sheva helped him stay sturdy. The team jogged over to them, Sheva and Chris we glad to see that none of them we're dead. "Let's keep moving forward." Chris ordered. Chris felt bad that he didn't tell Sheva about what he saw but it was probably better that way. The team started back on their mission.

The house was right in front of them, but it wasn't an ordinary house it was almost like a mansion. Zack was the first one at the door, he checked to see if it was locked. To his surprise it wasn't. Braxton on the other side of the door pushed it open softly. Chris and Sheva were the first ones to run in with their guns up, and the the rest of the team check the left and right of the room. The room was a shithole, every thing was trashed and it smelt like dead bodies. The room was large and in the center there were stairs that lead straight up to the next floor. On the right of the room were three other doors and the same on the left.

"Griffin, Young. You take the left." Chris ordered, "Harris, Rogers. You take the right. Carter you come with us." The men all started for their positions. Chris, Sheva, and Jackson headed up the stairs.

Arriving up the stairs, their left was blocked off by some rubble of stones that had came from the ceiling. So they continued onto the right which lead them to a door that was already opened. They quickly ran in, checking the room to make sure nobody was in there. "Clear." Jackson stated. The room was filled with books that had been ripped apart. Pages covered the floor, but in the center of the room was a table that had a clean white table cover on it. On the table was a small TV. Next to the TV was disc. Sheva walked over to the table and picked up the disc, on the disc it said, _To Chris. _Sheva showed Chris, "Just play it." Chris demanded as Sheva slid it into the side of the TV where the slot was. The screen turned on. A man stood in the middle of the other two they had ran into earlier, once again they were looking down so you couldn't see their faces. The man in the middle looked very familiar to all of them. "Captain, that's…" Jackson paused.

"Hello Chris." The man smiled, "Surely you remember me." Chris knew, it was that damn man the BSAA put to be the boss. "My real name is Ryder Quinton." He smirked. Everyone in the room stood still. "I have wanted to take down the BSAA for a very long time. I thought, why not start by taking down Chris Redfield." Ryder got closer to the screen, "And I know your weakness Redfield." He winked before the screen turned off.

"Chris?" Sheva grabbed Chris's shoulder, "What does he mean your weakness?" Chris shook his head. Then it came to him. The two in the hoods. Jackson went back over to the TV and took the disc out. "Captain I found another one." Jackson showed him the disc and placed it in the slot. The screen shot on once again. Only one person stood there, it was the hooded boy. His face was lifted so you could see his chin and lips.

"The plan to take down the BSAA starts today at 6:30." Chris knew the voice, he knew the lips. He knew but he didn't say anything he just kept looking at the screen. "First we will ship out the virus to all BSAA agencies around the world. The disguise, a present from the North America BSAA agency. Oh yeah, don't bother trying to call the agencies or even try to stop the transfer because I have already took all your phones." They all checked. Gone. _When the hell?_ They were all dumbstruck on when he had stolen them. "You probably saw the super speed that I contain._ I practice every night._" The guy had a smile on as the screen shut off. Chris looked down and he knew what he was talking about when he clarified, I practice every night.

"Chris we are going to have to abort this mission." Sheva said as she got ready to leave. "We can't! We have a mission we have to finish. The BSAA will know that the _present_ has the virus in it. It won't get past security." Chris explained. "This _mission_ was from the man behind all of this!" Sheva walked straight up to Chris and looked up at him, "What is here that makes want to stay?!" She glared into his eyes, "Your weakness," She whispered, "it's actually here. Well I send a few men to go get chopper ready. We can stay _together_ and destroy it." She smiled at him. Sheva touched her ear, "Harris, Rogers. Go back to the chopper and get ready to leave." Sheva ordered. On the other line the men understood.

Chris went over to the next door behind the table. A bedroom that was in perfect condition. They looked over at the figure lying on the bed. They walked closer to the figure while having their guns up. The hooded woman. She sat up and twisted where she was on the edge of the bed. She looked up at Chris showing her face. Sheva was completely shocked. Suddenly the door flung shut.

Sheva had no idea what happened, all she knew is that she was thrown out of the room with Jackson. Chris was still inside the room. Sheva knew what she saw, that girl. How was that girl able to be there. All Sheva heard was a bang on the door that Chris was locked in. It was Chris, he was calling for her. She ran up to the door, trying to open it. Very locked. She started trying to break it down. "Chris! Hold on!"


End file.
